Learning the Hard Way
by riverpink
Summary: Dib shows up on Zim's doorstep with a peace offering and a few questions. Zim, suspicious at first, eventually accepts it and allows Dib to ask away. Neither the offering nor the questions are what he expected, and now he will learn never to trust Dib again. (Warning: Adult themes and trigger warning for sexual assault/drugs.) Formerly posted on AO3.


"I just want to ask some stuff. I'm not going to hurt you. See, I even brought you a snack."

Zim highly doubted that. It was a mistake to let him in to begin with. He eyed the plate suspiciously, which had some sort of disgusting and icky human food on it.

"Aw, come on. You don't have to make that face. I made it for you." Dib gestured to the plate again.

"I promise it's not waffles."

Zim's eye twitched at the horrific memory, but he trusted the Dib. This…food…did indeed appear to be NOT waffles.

It had been fine so far, so what's the worst that could happen? They were just sitting on the couch, after all.

Zim poked the food with a finger. It was kind of squishy, but smelled okay.

He picked up the…the food. He nipped off the tiniest piece possible, eyeing Dib the whole time for any traces of malice. The human was just looking at his phone, absent-mindedly, paying no attention to Zim whatsoever.

It was good, and more importantly, it was sweet. Zim concluded it would be acceptable for Dib to ask his ignorant questions.

"Fine. Make it quick," Zim finally conceded, wanting the human to leave before he became tempted to turn him into a corpse.

Dib cleared his throat, his face blushing slightly.

"Do…do Irkens have reproductive organs?" Dib asked, quietly and curiously. Zim was surprised, thinking he was going to ask if he had seven lungs or three rows of teeth, or how many languages Zim knew.

His face burned with the suggestive nature of the question. What made the Dib-thing think that was an acceptable thing to ask?

Absolutely not!

Zim would not even entertain such a possibility.

He was an invader, a solider.

He hailed from the galaxy's most notorious, most brutal bloodline. He would not give that information up for…for…for a human!

Zim made sure to make the most offended face he could, squinting his eyes at the human and curling his lips into a scowl.

"There is no purpose for such useless organs. The spooch is the only essential," he replied, injecting as much venom as he could into the words.

Sure, they were there, but they weren't needed. The Empire had perfected the process of DNA replication and substitution. There was a never-ending supply of available Irkens. Civilians were expendable, after all.

"So, you do have them?" Dib pressed further. He grew closer to Zim, scooting closer to him on the couch.

Zim's cheeked burned hot once more, flushing blue. He should be angry at the Dib for being so close to him and for violating his personal space. But, he couldn't.

There was an evident stirring in Dib's cargoes.

He couldn't will himself to push the human away or to turn from his advances. Zim could smell the pheromones on Dib, though he knew the human couldn't. Why couldn't he push him away?

"Do you touch yourself, Zim?" Dib purred, rubbing one of his hands along Zim's thigh slowly and working heat into him.

Zim swallowed with much difficulty. He leaned in closer too, though he didn't consciously mean to. He didn't know exactly what the question meant, though whatever it was obviously aroused the human.

Dib grabbed one of Zim's wrists and pulled it to touch his rapidly hardening length.

"Do you feel what you do to me?"

Zim was shocked, but was still unable to do anything about it. He wanted more than anything to pull away and make Dib leave. He wanted to dig his claws into his pathetic, squishy body and make him regret every second of this.

But he couldn't. His mind was cloudy and he couldn't manage to devise a plan to get out of this.

Zim couldn't resist feeling the warmth hidden in Dib's shorts, which throbbed when his own hand touched it.

He was disgusted by the human's advances, and wanted so badly to tear out his eyes. The realization was suddenly apparent.

Dib gripped Zim's thigh roughly, squeezing it hard and making the alien cry out.

"You like that, huh?"

No! It hurt, Zim thought to himself.

Dib slid his hand up further, teasing the hem of Zim's standard uniform pants.

Zim panicked mentally, unable to make it visible physically. He knew exactly what was going to happen, and he didn't like it one bit.

What had the human put in his food? Some sort of drug, apparently. Zim cursed himself for lowering his guard. He was trained better than this. He knew better than this.

Dib made Zim's worst nightmare come true, pulling his uniform pants off his legs.

He pushed Zim on his back on the couch, pulling his legs apart. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Zim wished anything for this to stop. He wasn't Dib's to be used! He wasn't to be used at all!

Dib unbuckled his belt as dread built inside Zim. His length was fully erect, his excitement obvious despite the horrific circumstances.

His length teased Zim's lips, rubbing them slowly up and down, coating his own length with slick. His hands, braced on either side of the small sofa, balled into fists at the sensation. His length was hot, engorged with lust and pressing desperately against Zim. He slid it up higher, pushing it against the small alien and forcing him to cry out with pleasure.

Zim didn't want this! Irkens did not partake in such useless pursuits.

Zim felt it throb in response to his cries of need, despite the little space they had. Dib shifted, his knees shifting forward scarcely an inch, followed by the tip of his length. It slid easily into Zim, slicked with his need, and Dib moved one of his hands to grab the smaller's face.

"Do you like this?"

No!

He turned Zim's face to the side, biting harshly at his neck and jaw. Zim couldn't help but spasm against the teasing intrusion and the feeling of Dib's flat, but still strong, teeth, his low voice growling against the tender skin. He shifted again, growing closer and pinning Zim to frame of the couch.

The bruises he had worked into Zim's throat hurt deliciously, though he had since moved his lips to meet his. They met his in an instant, at the same time he rolled his hips to sheathe his length inside Zim. He was unfamiliar with both sensations, struggling to match Dib's fervor in a ritual only he understood.

Zim tried desperately to resist or to push Dib away. It hurt, but Zim could do nothing else but take it.

He had never been spread so far before, let alone at all. The

Zim cried out from the sensation, his length touching every part of him simultaneously. It felt as if it swelled even more, stretching his walls around its thick girth and forcing me to spread his legs farther.

Zim desperately wanted this to be over. He felt tears well in his eyes, but he refused to give the human the satisfaction of watching him cry.

His lips moved against Zim's throat with a gentle rhythm, squeaking the sofa frame with every thrust. He was slow, enjoying every inch of Zim's insides and purposefully letting him feel Dib's length sheathe and unsheathe.

"You take me so well, little drone."  
Zim wanted so badly to swipe his claws across Dib's face for such a crude and hurtful comment. He was no stranger to his less-than-average height and didn't appreciate when it was mentioned.

Zim cried out his name with every movement, unable to think about anything but the feeling of being spread open so far so quickly. He couldn't help but cling to his back desperately, needing so badly the feeling he could always give. His rhythm was so slow, almost teasing, and I knew he was doing it on purpose.

Dib chuckled darkly, pleased with Zim's unprecedented response.

Stop! Zim hated this more than anything.

The thrusts were shallow, just enough to let Zim have a taste of what was to come. It wasn't fair in the slightest. The small alien doubled his efforts and clung harder to him, crying out and begging for release. He pulled from him, leaving Zim quivering and ruined.

"Look at you. So desperate for a human."

He pulled Zim onto his lap, letting his candy center slide against his engorged length. Zim felt slick coat his inner thighs, needing his length so badly.

Zim felt his hands push down on his shoulders, as if he was anticipating he would want to escape, arching his back impossibly farther. His length lined up with Zim's soaked core, which was trembling with forced anticipation. Not a second passed before he slid his length to the hilt, growling from the familiar sensation of Zim's walls squeezing tightly around the intrusion.

Dib's hands gripped Zim's hips painfully. This angle was different, leaving Dib much, much deeper inside.

He lifted Zim up, letting his length slide out to the tip. Zim was hopeful for a moment. Maybe he was reconsidering? Or regretting?

But he wasn't.

He pushed Zim back down on his length, to its base. Zim cried out, in pain or pleasure he didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.

Dib repeated the process, grunting with every movement against his length. He bit his lip hard, loving how tight and unwilling Zim was.

His insides were so hot and so textured, so unlike any woman Dib had ever been with.

It was exciting, to say the least. Zim was so small, too.

Dib's length forced Zim farther open in this position, to say the least. He could see his length inside Zim with every thrust, and it aroused him even more.

Zim's wetness was doing despicable things to his pleasure, heightening it with the sound of Zim's backside on Dib's thighs.

The small alien whimpered helplessly, trying to endure the onslaught.

Dib's grip suddenly grew much tighter, sure to bruise this time.

Zim felt so fucking good! His wetness, his texture, absolutely everything.

This was a prime place to finish inside of. Zim was the perfect place.

He pinned Zim to his lap, pushing his hips inside him as far as they would go.

Zim cried out with the deeper penetration, feeling the human's length begin to throb rhythmically.

A rope of hot seed coated Zim's insides.

He cried out against the unwelcome substance. It stung inside him.

Dib cried out, another rope matching the other in intensity.

Zim wanted so badly to kill him.

The third wave was strong, and Dib couldn't help but thrust once more. The instinct to impregnate was unmistakable, fucking his seed into Zim to ensure it.

Zim's center tightened, trying to expel the substance and the length.

Dib only cried out louder, overwhelmed by Zim's reaction.

The flow of seed slowed, dripping into Zim slowly.

"You're so good for me."

Zim was only partially aware of the phrase, more worried about the stinging, water-based liquid inside.

Dib pulled Zim off his lap, laying him somewhat gently on the couch cushions.

Zim wanted to strike, this was his chance! Dib was right there and so vulnerable. But he still couldn't do anything.

Dib tugged his pants back on hastily, unbothered by Zim's nudity and showing no inclination to change it.

He buckled his belt, glancing only once at Zim to watch for any signs of the drug wearing off.

The human smirked at the sight beforehand. Zim was obviously in and out of consciousness, his eyes dilating and attempting to adjust.

His seed dripped from Zim, ruining the couch cushions. What a sight.

Zim's eyes closed once more, and Dib brushed his hand over the alien's face.

"Get some rest."

Zim's vision faded to black.


End file.
